


Lovely

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Kudos: 1





	Lovely

"Lonely cold nights."

I shiver under my thin blankets.

"One night stands."

The person beside me is gone the next day, never to be seen again.

"Volunteering for worthlessness."

I've seen the inside, its not worth volunteering for.

"Entering the hellscape."

Walking into the house with shoes on to avoid cutting my feet on broken glass.

"Last bite of bile."

She stood hunched over the toilet dry heaving.

"Young, too young to die."

Mommy I'm scared.


End file.
